It's Highschool! Hell, or Paradise?
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata is shy and quiet, but rather philosophical. Though, she never let's anyone know. Other than her pen-pal, CrimsonMoon. What if she wants to come out of her shell, and share her thoughts? Will her shy exterior keep her back? ItaxHina, GaaraxHina, HinaHarem
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: Well... Im starting yet another story. Misfortune is the one Im focusing on still, but I felt like I needed another story... Even thought I have so many on the go.

Zeelee-Vallen: Im not really sure about the couples yet, I think its starting off as a Hinata-Itachi. If you want any other pairing, just ask. I love harems!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata smiled softly at the message on the screen of her computer.

CrimsonNight: Do you remember how we met?

PaleMoon: I posted "In this world, there is no such thing as a true person. Everybody hides behind something; a mask of sorts. It can be anything, a smile, indifference, even a shy exterior."

CrimsonNight: And I wanted to know where you got it from. You said you thought of it on a whim.

PaleMoon: Yes. That was three months ago now... Funny, how it all started.

CrimsonNight: When can we meet?

PaleMoon: I would... But I'm afraid.

CrimsonNight: Afraid of what?

Hinata stared at her key-bored, not knowing how to answer. This guy, she talked to him on the computer every night, even texted him during the day... But they never revealed each-others names.

Threw the time they spent talking, they shared their ways of thinking, deep logical thoughts, views... She knew him so well, yet not at all.

Since she was able to hide behind her pen-name, Hinata was able to be open and share her thoughts. In real life, she would never be able to do such a thing a thing. Carefully, she typed her next sentence.

PaleMoon: "Whatever I take, I take too much or too little; I do not take the exact amount. The exact amount is no use to me." ~Antonio Porchia, Voces, 1943, translated from Spanish by W.S. Merwin.

CrimsonNight: In other-words, it's better for me not to know. May I ask why?

PaleMoon: It is better to know some of the questions rather than all the answers. With answers, there is no questions. With questions, there is always an answer.

CrimsonNight: Your thinking intrigues me, as usual. , Perhaps, you think I would find you bland in person?

PaleMoon: You read me well.

CrimsonNight: Moon, You know I would not dis-regard you so.

PaleMoon: Look at the time... Midnight.

CrimsonNight: Great subject change. Will you text me tomorrow?

PaleMoon: Don't I always?

CrimsonNight: Sleep well, PaleMoon.

PaleMoon: You too, Knight.

CrimsonNight: Do you still insist on calling me that ridiculous name?

PaleMoon: Of course :)

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata yawned, her eyes blurry with sleep. She really had to stop staying up late to talk to Knight. She smiled at the thought, the name was a simple play on words, yet fitted Night so well. He was exactly like knight in shining armour, which is why it suited him so well.

Another yawn broke her thoughts. Groggily she dressed herself in her usual garb; baggy back pants, a white tank, with her tan jacket covering her body from sight.

"Hinata-sama! Hurry, I'm going to leave without you." Neji's voice drifted up the stairs. Hinata blinked, her eyes going wide. She glanced at her brush, then her toothbrush. With a quick decision, she grabbed both. With great speed, she barrelled down the stairs, her brush in one hand, her toothbrush in the other.

Blue eyes met white.

"Naruto! Your...Your.. Your catching a... Ri-ri-ri-ride too..?" Hinata stuttered, attempting to brush her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. Naruto chucked, his hand motioning to the hair brush. With a slight pout, she handed him the brush and turned around. With that, Naruto started to brush the knots and kinks out gently. "Ow.. Car-Careful.." She whimpered when he started yanking on a rather large knot.

"Sorry Hinata, but it's so hard..!" He yanked harder, trying to get the brush threw her hair. Her whimpers grew louder, while Naruto grunted with each pull. But the knot refused to let the brush past.

"Narutooo.." Hinata whined, her eyes closing in pain. Her scalp was rather sensitive, more so than she would like to admit.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Neji burst into the room, his pale eyes blazing. Hinata blinked, her head getting pulled back as Naruto yanked his hand back, which was connected to the brush, which was stuck in the knot. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Naruto..!" Hinata gasped, her hands going to her hair. She glared at him half-heartily, rubbing her aching scalp.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto yelled, his voice frantic. Hinata looked back to him, her cheeks puffed out in a pout. Naruto had his hands up in the air, she blinked when she realized he was blushing-his blue eyes wide.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, eyeing him up as she carefully tried to get the brush out of her hair. It stayed stuck. Oh, how she disliked her long hair.

"No.. Nothing." His eyes moved from Neji to her, his blush dying down.

"Hinata-sama.." Neji sighed, it almost sounded like relief. Hinata turned to stare at him for a moment, not understanding what made the two boys act so strange.

A moment later, Naruto resumed to try get the knot out. After more yanking, and great pain-they finally got the knot smoothed out and the brush free.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, a look of victory on his face. "I HAVE CONCURRED THE KNOT OF DOOM!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the empty halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Naruto..!" Her cheeks heated as she ran her fingers the long tresses, checking for any other knots. "Thats... Not... Very nice..." She huffed. Naruto gripped onto her arm, his bottom lip jutted out. She resisted to smile at his antics.

"But Hinataaaa~" He whined, pulling on her arm. Playfully, she ignored him, a laugh bubbling in her throat as his eyeborws pulled together in a mock way. "Hinataaaaa~!" She burst out laughing when his cheeks puffed out as well. The combination of the tree made him look like a monkey.

"So-so-sorry..." She huffed, bitting the side of her cheek in an effort to contain her giggles. It did nothing because when she met Naruto's eyes again she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Break it up you two. Time to go!" Neji gripped her wrist, pulling her out the door with ease. Naruto followed, his head and shoulders drooped. She continued giggling, the monkey face stuck in her head.

Hinata giggled harder, her laughter finally dyeing as her eyes met obsidian. Sasuke. He was leaning against Neji's Jeep, his arms crossed in a haughty way.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted him, her smile widening. It was rare for Sasuke to join them in the mornings. He was another childhood friend of hers, just like Naruto.

"Hn." He stared at her, his expression blank. Grouchy. She tilted her head, questioning him. After a moment, he mouthed 'Tell you later...' She nodded.

It was probably THAT again.

"Well... Off we go..." She smiled brightly. Today was going to be a good day. Her two best friends and cousin by her side, and Knight to text.

Defiantly a good day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: HINATA LOVE! Shes so cute. I love her innocence. Yet, shes so philosophical. But not to many know that ;o

Zeelee: Interesting...

Vallen: HAHAHA! NARUTO MONKEY FACE!

Zeelee: Shhh..! Your being to loud.

Vallen: BUT THE MONKEY FACE..!

Zeelee: What about what Neji thought..? Heh.

Zeelee-Vallen: So if you want any other pairings, tell us?


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxX

Hinata's pale eyes trailed over the people in the courtyard, wondering if any of them were Knight.

"Hinata?" She looked over to Naruto, who was eyeing her untouched plate. "Are you going to eat that?" He eyes were hungry. Hinata blushed slightly and looked over to her red-haired friend a couple tables away. He sat with his arms crossed, his eyes closed.

"Im... Going to give it to Gaara..." She smiled softly when the red-head opened his eyes to look at her. To anyone else, it would look like he was glaring, but she knew he was just analyzing her.

"Aww! But you always give him you-" Naruto was shut up by Sasuke hitting him in the back of the head.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke growled to the blonde. Silently, Hinata thanked him. He nodded in response. They loved Naruto, he just happened to be an idiot at times.

The pale eyed girl stood, holding her plate close to her as she quickly zig-zagged threw the tables.

BAM!

The warm contents of the plate seeped threw her shirt, making her eyes widen.

"Im sorry..!" Without much thought, she quickly bowed lowly.

"Fucking bitch! You little whore!" Her head snapped up at the persons harsh language, only to find a silver haired male. His purple eyes were locked on her, flaming with pent up anger. She backed up quickly, needing to put distance between them. The mess on the front of her shirt was forgotten as the angry male advanced on her. Danger! Screamed her mind.

The angry male was none other than Hidan of the Akatsuki. He was part of a very dangerous gang that no one dared to go against. There was no doubt the person advancing on her would hurt her. If only her body didn't freeze, she may have been able to run. But her body refused to work.

"Hidan." The silver eyed man froze a couple feet from her. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, her chest rissing and falling quickly. Her vision blured, now only being ale to see blobs.

"What the fuck, Itachi?" Hinata blinked, her vision focasing for a moment to see Itachi standing inbetween her and the silver haired male. Her heart skipped a beat, slight hope rising before being crushed.

She almost forgot Itachi was also part of the Akatsuki gang. He also happened to be her best friends older brother. All the times she spent at his house, he hardly ever talked to her. It was a surprise to see him standing up for her now. Or even look at her with those monologue full dark eyes of hers. Hinata swallowed with a dry throat.

"She's a little girl. Cant you see how scared she is?" Hinata's knees knocked together, her small shoulders shaking as Hidans purple eyes travled up and down her. Itachi was right about the scared thing. But she didn't like the fact he called her little.

"A fucking ugly one. Fuck. I changed my mind." Hidan turned and strolled away.

Soft fingers prodded her arm, making her look over. Gaara stood next to her, his pale blue eyes locked on her. She managed a shaky smile before looking back to Itachi. The taller male stood there, watching her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, blood oozing to her head at lightning speed.

She couldn't hide the fact she admired him greatly. With Gaara by her side, she mustered the courage to bow to the raven haired male.

"Than...Thank you, Itachi..." Her voice waverd slightly, but she was proud se ould speak at all. With a slight nod, the black haired male turned and stalked away.

"Hinata?" Gaara's low voice made her heart calm slowly. She lowered her head, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Come..." He gripped her wrist gently, but firmly. With a tug, he pulled the small girl along with him.

XxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: I did this chappy on a whim. Its short, but meh. Eh heh. I wonder what her relationship is with Gaara? if you review, I'll post longer chapters~ and suggest pairs you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. Another chappy.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXXXX

Hinata shivered, her eyes staring blankly at her red-head friend. "Hinata, it's okay... You know that bastard will never hurt you when Im around." Gaara stared at her intently, his aqua eyes locked on her. She blinked, her eyes watering.

"Gaara..." She stared up at him with her beautiful eyes, the two orbs like twin moons. His heart twinged when he saw the fear, but his pride grew when he sean her underlying determination in the silvery depths. He knew what was coming next. "One person who holds power, is one person who is capable of great things. Wether it be good or bad..." Her voice was soft, her eyes lowering to the ground as her words tailed off. He enjoyed when she showed this side of her, he knew it was rare for her to speak her thoughts. She was much to timid about being heard, too afraid of being judged.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just because Hidan's father is a politician, doesn't mean that Hidan would have any input in his affairs." Gaara reached out and put his hand on top her head, feeling the silky threats run threw his fingers. It was so soft, like liquid water. Much to his pleasure, she stepped closer. With an innocents that could only be hers, she rested her head against his chest. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, his blood burning in want.

He loved her. Her soft smile, her deep wisdom, her motherly aurora, her undeniable beauty... Yet, she only seen him as a friend. He knew it plain and clear that she only seen him that way, yet there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he wanted to express his feelings beyond friendship, he was afraid he would loose her.

There was no way he could loose her. She was his rock, the person who kept him sane threw his hard life. If it wasn't for her, he would... He would... He didn't want to think about it.

"Gaara... Im sorry I couldn't feed you today..." He wanted to face-palm at her words. Of course, she would think of that. The corners of his lips pulled up, showing a rare smile.

He really loved this girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto growled, he was very tempted to punch his raven haired friend in the face.

"Sasuke! Cant you fucking see Hinata needs us?" Naruto made another attempt to pass Sasuke, but the raven haired boy moved into his path. Around the lunchroom, many eyes were on the two boys.

"Gaara has her, Naruto. We have other things we need to do." Sasuke gripped Naruto by the wrist, his dark eyes narrowing at the blond. Naruto glared at the raven head, his anger making him shake.

"Whats more important that helping Hinata?!" Naruto's loud voice echoed across the room, turning the rest of the heads. Sasuke sighed, his barely controlled anger threatening to boil over.

"Such as, going to talk with Hidan..." Finally, Naruto simmered enough to control his outrage.

Naruto's blue eyes took on a look of determination. "Lets do this." His voice rumbled, his fists clenching at his sides. Sasuke said nothing, his own fists clenched in pent up anger.

"Lets go."

No one dared to touch their best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: :D Tell chur thoughts? Im not sure about pairings... Thinking of maybe adding Sasuke and Naruto in. And Kiba. Perhaps more Akatsuki members. We love Akatsuki.


End file.
